Worried About You
by shiro-sama
Summary: Kahoko Notices that Kazuki isn't like himself today. nuff said. I'm not really good at summaries...


Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so please don't be harsh. Here, Kahoko notices that Hihara isn't like himself today. Did something happen to him?! I wonder… Ok that's enough. I totally suck at summaries.

Me: Tsukimori-kun, please do the disclaimer. Hihara-kun says he can't do it today.

*Hands over paper* Here are the stuff you're gonna say.

Len: Shiro-chan does not own the anime series La corda d'oro primo passo. And… Hey what's this? You're handwritings so hard to read. *whispers* Again… Shiro-chan does not own the anime series La corda d'oro primo passo (but she wishes she did). The only thing she owns

Is the plot of this fanfiction.

Me: Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tsukimori-kun. Now peoples, enjoy the fanfic and please review.

=-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**A Worried Kahoko**

Kahoko Hino panted as she arrived at the school gate. She thought she was late again. When she arrived, her best friends Mio and Nao walked up to her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kaho-chan!" They both said to her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Mio,Nao. Good to see you guys. Hey am I late?"

"No way! You're actually totally early today,Kaho-chan."

While moving along with the busy crowd, she saw her friends, Keiichi, Len, Ryoutarou, Shokou and Kazuki. She alll greeted them good morning.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, minna-san." She said, waving at them.

They all greeted each other and went inside together, except for Kazuki, who seemed to be spacing out. Kahoko waved her hand in front of her senpai, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What? Oh, Hino-chan, ohayo..." He said in a weak voice.

"Daijoubuka, Hihara-senpai?" She asked worried look on her face.

"Hai. I'm Alright, don't worry about me."

"Ok then, see you later senpai." She said. But she still did't believe he was ok, so Kahoko kept a close eye on him.

"Kaho-chan! Lets go! Hurry up!" Mio and Nao said from afar.

"Coming!" Kahoko said, running forward. She stopped a bit and glanced at her senpai. "I wonder, if he really is ok....."

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

Kazuki walked to school alone today. He felt like he was going to collapse.

"Oh man, I feel terrible. I didn't even wanna go to school today. But no ones home today.

Mom and Dad went on a trip together. Bro is in some basketball championship. I'll just try to act normal today and hopefully no one'll notice. I-"

He stopped and saw Hino waving her arms in front of him "Senpai? Hello? Ohayo…"

"Huh? What? Oh, Hino-chan, ohayo..." He said in a weak voice.

"Daijoubuka Hihara-senpai? Hino asked.

"Hai. Please don't worry, I'm fine." He said. "I can't let anyone know, especially Hino-chan.."

"Ok then, see you later, senpai." Hino said and she ran to Mio and Nao.

"Phew… I wonder if she noticed? Oh well, to class…"

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

The day was now over and everyone was leaving.

"Bye Mio, Nao. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Aww c'mon Kaho-chan, come with us to the new store. You told us you aren't practicing today."

"I'm sorry Mio, Nao. I have something that I have to do this afternoon. Tomorrow for sure, I'll go with you guys."

"Ok then Kaho-chan. Goodbye."

Kahoko went to find Kazuki. She ran so fast and bumprd into Ryoutarou.

"Ouch!" Kahoko said. "Gomenasai, Tsuchiura-kun. Have you seen Hihara-senpai?"

"No I haven't. Why are y-" Kahoko already ran off before he could finish.

"Ok sorry for the bother!!" She said, running to the gardens.

"I wonder how he's doing. What if he was lying? Well of course he is lying… What if he fell down the stairs? What if he- Oh what on earth am I saying?! I'll just go find him."

Kahoko searched everywhere. The gardens, the third year classrooms, the nurse's office…

But she still couldn't find the green-haired music student. She sat down and thought for a moment.

"Where? He must be around here somewhere. There must be somewhere I missed… Aha! I've got it!" She said as she stood up and ran.

"The practice rooms."

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

Kazuki went to the practice rooms to practice for the last part of the concours. As he was about to play, He dropped his trumpet and fell to the floor.

"I-I'm such an idiot." He said and he fainted.

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

Kahoko hurried to the practice rooms and ran along the hallway. She bumped into Ryoutarou… again.

"Hey it's you again Kaho-chan. Why are you in such a hurry to find senpai? Something up? You know I told you; you can talk to me."

"Oh Tsuchiura-kun, I'm so sorry! I just umm… I need to talk to him. Bye!" She continued her search and ran forward to the practice rooms. And finally in one room, saw her senpai lying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Hihara-senpai!! I knew it. What should I do?" She said and felt his forehead. "You have a fever!" She panicked and wondered what she should do.

"Just wait here senpai, I'll call for help."

"No." He grabbed Kahoko's hand. "Please, Hino-chan. Don't."

"Not again... Are all guys like this? This already happened with Tsukimori-kun, and now…" She thought.

She went outside to see if there was anyone. Ryoutarou was still there. She called to him.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Please help me bring Hihara-senpai home!"

He wondered what she meant and went over to her.

"Look Hino-chan I-. Hihara-senpai!!" He was shocked to see him lying in the floor. "Hino-chan, what happened here?"

"I'll explain later. Please help me take him to his house."

"Ok. Hang in there senpai."

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

Me: Ok that's all for now. Next chapter coming up… later on. You guys! Stop fightibg!

Len: How come he gets a part in the story and I don't.

Ryou: Bec. Mr. music student-sama is busy practicing and can't be in the fic.

Len: Want me to-

Me: Enough!!! Ok guys until next time! *Quit it you guys!!!*


End file.
